Two out of three, not bad
by Tamora Pierce Junior
Summary: Set in Kel's last years as a squire. There are 5 girl pages who idolise Kel. Two of them she's met before... This is the story of the girls who will do anything to be like Kel. But will they succeed and at what cost? Read and review!
1. The best present

**Ok, this is a story that I thought of randomly during one of my many re-readings of Squire. It is set during the end of Squire and I won't tell you why now. You won't know who my characters are until the line unless you are very clever. (if you can tell me who the third on is then I will write your name up on the next chapter.) Please review. I love reviews but I hardly get any and it makes me very sad. :( so REVIEW!**

**TPJ!**

* * *

**Summer 460 HE. In the twentieth year of the reign of Jonathan IV and Thayet, his queen.**

Keladry of Mindelan looked down at the note that had just been slid under her door. I was written on a piece of parchment that matched the notes that had accompanied the many gifts from her anonymous benefactor and was written in the same cursive script. It said very simply,

_Lady Squire Keladry of Mindelan,_

_You have inspired a generation. Go to the practice courts, I know you will like what you see._

Kel walked down to the practice courts and wondered why her benefactor had sent her a present when there was no special occasion. The other times when Kel had received a gift had been when she had finished her probationary period, on her birthday and on midsummer's day. Never just on a normal day. Of course it was a special day for her, she was cleaner than she'd been in weeks and THAT was something special. She stood at the gate to the hand to hand combat yard. She looked out over the pages and realised that it must be the start of another term, autumn. She could tell because of the clumsy stance of some of the younger looking pages and the sweat that was coating the older pages who had no doubt lost all their fitness over their long break. She wondered what on earth she was supposed to be doing here and started walking around the perimeter to get into the court where pages practiced staff-work. That was when she froze. She knew that face, that was the face of Clairinia of Hunter's Ridge. The youngest of three sisters... This was even better than the other presents from her Anonymous Benefactor.

* * *

'Clairinia stop fidgetting!' The two girls outside Lord Padraig's office were both very nervous. Clairinia was twisting her hands anxiously in her lap while she was waiting. Her sister was pacing up and down in front of her.

'Only if you sit down,' the younger girl retorted. Her sister sighed and sat down.

'Hunter's Ridge,' a voice called. The girls looked at each other. Then at their father. He smiled encouragingly down at them.

'Fi, he'll want you first. I'll come back for you Claire, don't you worry.' With that he almost dragged his eldest daughter into the room. The door swung shut with a loud bang and horrible finality. Clairinia winced and took over her sister's pacing.

* * *

**So, do you know number three's name? Technically she's number two but still. I didn't use Fi's name deliberately just so you couldn't remember easily. sigh I'm so evil. I have a vague plan but any ideas will help. **

**Press the little button down below and I will love you forever and ever, not in a weird way of course. **

**TPJ!**

* * *


	2. Fianola of Hunters Ridge

**Thank you Soooooooooo much! I love you guys!! I have so many review I'm soooo happy! :0Ahhhhh) I'm so excited. Sorry I said I would update on Monday but it wasn't finished, then I got heaps of homework. Please forgive me?!**

**Thank you for the story alert/Favourite story-Earymist, KlutzQT x2, Keladry of St Vincents, Tuxie 13, Penguinegg(like your pennname),imakeladrygirl, addicted2TPierce, ca1863229!**

**Thank you for the author alert/favourite author-KlutsQT x2!  
**

**Ashandarei; If you are still reading this story, I hope I fixed it up ok. I completely forgot Yvenne wasn't their sister. I got too excited over starting my story I didn't read the chapter they meet Kel properly. Also well done on remembering their names! **

**Anonymous; Yvenne, but you are pretty close. I had to re-read squire again to check their names when I had the idea for this story don't worry you are not alone! Thank you for the review!**

**Lady Leopard; Don't get too excited, as you may have noticed I take a while to update. Thank you also for saying my story is wonderful! I'm glad you like it.**

**Klutz QT; I tried to update as soon as I could. I had some problems though (homework ;( ) Thank you sooo much for reviewing. You have no idea how happy you make me. You cheer up my worst days.**

**Tuxie13; Sorry about that. I tried to work it out but I couldn't quite get the year right. I don't think Kel would have had a chance in that year to see them at the palace. Sorry bout that. Forgive me?**

**imakeladrygirl; Thanks for the review. Yvenne but it's hard to remember how to spell it. sorry i took so long!**

**addicted2TPierce; Thank you for the review! ;)**

* * *

Fianola of Hunter's Ridge walked into the training master's office. The serving man who had opened the door for her and her father took too long to close it and Fianola faintly heard her sister begin pacing. She grinned; she was usually the nervous one, the responsible one. Her father started to talk to the training master. Asking questions that he already knew. Fianola zoned out.

There had been one day that, you could say changed her life. It was the day her cousin Yvenne came to live with her family. The girl had been only five when her parents died and was immediately made part of Hunters Ridge. On the day when her parents had died the Lord of Hunters Ridge, Gerald went to collect her as soon as he heard the news. Yvenne's mother had been his sister, he didn't know the little girl well but he knew his wife wanted him to. When they reached Hunters Ridge Yvenne was crying. Gerald couldn't calm her and when his wife came out to greet him Yvenne ran away.

She headed for the forest that crowned the ridge of their fief. Fianola saw that her parents couldn't do anything; Yvenne had taken a path that was too narrow and winding for adults so she ran after her cousin. When she found her she was sitting down under a tree in the middle of the forest. Fianola sat down next to her and hugged her. She let her cry until she ran out of tears. They sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes, Fianola left her arm around Yvenne's waist and Yvenne sobbed quietly into the older girl's shoulder. Then, as the dark began to creep up on them the seven year old took her cousin's hand and led her home.

After that day Fianola looked after her two younger siblings, for that was what they had become to Yvenne. Fianola and Clairinia were now like sisters to her. Once they were mistaken for sisters, even though they looked nothing alike.

Fianola, the oldest was gangly; she was very tall and slim with long legs. Although she was very fit the muscle she had built up wasn't enough to offset her natural height. Her curly brown hair had, until recently fallen to just above her waist. Now it was only a tiny bit below her ears, she had heard it was painful to have it pulled. Her face was swarthy and her eyes brown. She looked a lot like her younger sister.

Yvenne was different to her older sister. She was also tall but not lanky at all. Out of the three of them most people considered Yvenne the beauty. Her blond hair hung straight down her back and stopped around her hips. Her eyes were a clear blue and long lashes made them seem big. She wore dresses now that she had decided to go to the convent.

Clairinia or Claire, was short. Although she shared her sister's complexion and curly hair she was not tall. Even though she was only three years younger than Fi, she was a head shorter than her. She also couldn't be described as stocky. She was very fit, she loved to run. Her hair was the same brown as her sisters but their eyes were different.

When people saw Fianola's eyes they saw a gentle soul. She was Gifted and loved healing, most people's gift was the colour of their eyes. Fianola was the exception, her gift was a soft greeny blue. Claire was more fiery, she was quicker to anger then her cool headed sisters and that sometimes go her into trouble. She wasn't that talkative unless you angered her or she trusted you as much as her sisters.

'Fianola of Hunters Ridge, you wish to be a page?' It was a question and Fianola had to fight a smile as she nodded. 'You are one of five girls starting this year and you are all going into a probationary year, the boys are as well.' The law that all pages would undergo a probationary period had come in when Keladry of Mindelan became a squire, it was said that it was the main reason the Lioness had forgiven King Jonathon. Fianola nodde but then realised she was expected to speak.

'I understand milord, I still want to try.' She spoke calmly but with an edge of determination in her voice.

'Very well, you are excused. There is a chamber for your farewells. Salma will show you your rooms.' Fianola bowed and walked out of the room. Her father gave her a hug and took Clairinia's hand to lead her into the room. Claire pulled her hand out and grinned at her father. She walked past her sister and received a thumbs up before entering the office.

Fianola walked into the chamber to find a small woman waiting for her. Are you ready to go to your room.' Without waiting for an answer she walked in the other direction. Fianola had no choice but to follow.

'You can get changed in your room and come out at the next bell. Milord will give you a sponsor and they will show you around. I have this special key to your room. Keladry of Mindelan was hazed a bit extra when she started. I don't think that some of the boys will quite accept you yet. You turn it left, say your name and turn it the other way.' Salma smiled and pointed to a door with Fianola's name on it.

Fianola smiled 'Thank you, do you know where my sister's room is?'

'Just down the hall but I suggest you don't stick together too much.' She smiled again and walked away.

Fianola unlocked her door and went in. She could see a door which presumably led to the bathroom and privy. The room was simply furnished, a small narrow bed jutted out from one wall there was a desk in one corner with an uncomfortable chair in front of it. Next to the desk, within reach was a small bookshelf that reached to just above the top of the desk. Fianola sighed contentedly, she was happy as long as she had somewhere to keep her books. She flopped down onto the bed and wondered what Yvenne was doing at the convent now. Claire was in her interview now and was probably about to burst from excitement. Fianola laughed and started to change for dinner.

* * *

**Not too short if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed it, I was just trying to explain what Yvenne is to Fianola and Clairinia. Man I'm getting sick of typing Fianola! Salma is a bit less friendly but she's been at the job for a good ten years.**

**Please review! It makes me so rediculously happy it's quite sad but it's true. If I forgot anyone up the top I'm sorry but I want to post now. **

**TPJ!**

**P.S. reviewing takes me an average of thirty seconds every time I do it**


	3. Claire

**Here's the next chapter. Hope it is worth the wait!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Twilight's reflection; Claire and Fianola told Kel their parents would let them be pages in one year. I think I still got it wrong but I don't think they would have waited any longer. Thank you for the review!**

**Anon; Thank you for the review! You gave me some extra time to think of their sponsors. To be honest I hadn't thought about it. I owe you one!**

**Tuxie13; Glad you thought it was a good length, I thought it should have been a bit longer but hey, I'm glad YOU liked it.**

**Read on... TPJ!**

* * *

'Hunters Ridge!' The training master called Claire in once her sister had left the room. When Fianola walked past the younger girl she gave her a thumbs-up. It didn't help, Clairinia was anxious but not so much that she would let her father hold her hand as they walked into the office. Gerald gave a sigh and a look and muttered tragically

'My little girl's growing up.' He sniffed and his daughter grinned up at him before walking in to office. She didn't look behind her at Fianola's retreating back. If she had her sister would have reminded her, again, don't lose your temper. Claire's temper had gotten her into trouble many times before and now she didn't have her cool-headed sister to get her out of it.

The training master's gaze went up and down the girl in front of him. She was short, he knew that the Lioness coped with being short but he wasn't sure about this one. He was a conservative, but some of the girls who had started their page training already were starting to change his mind on that account at least. Although he would never tell them that. Earlier in the year he had enlisted the help of the Lord Magistrate to make probation compulsory for all pages. Many progressives had stopped complaining about the law when they saw that he included boys.

Claire met his gaze calmly, he saw a fire in her eyes that was missing from some of the pages. This girl was a fighter. He looked down at his sheet, a private letter from Gerald and his lady that had asked him if the two girls could train. Some of the things included in the letter astounded him.

Hagerty, the man-at-arms of Hunters Ridge had been beaten in a fair fight with this girl. Hagerty was the finest swordsman commoners had to offer. Admittedly unarmed combat wasn't the man's specialty but still, being beaten by a nine year old girl wasn't something to be proud of. As he had in Fianola's interview he ignored the girl and addressed her father.

'Harold, you will risk _both_ your daughters in combat training?' Padraig's voice was cold, 'Most nobles want at least one girl to attend the convent.'

'Yvenne, their cousin is as much my daughter as the other two, she started there a month ago. She is enjoying herself there. I don't think my other girls would enjoy that life.' Padraig sniffed as though to express his oppinion of girls who didn't attend the convent.

'Well, Claininia you still want to start page training?' Clairinia wasn't as diplomatic as her sister.

'Do you think I will change my mind because you think I... Ow!' Gerald had stepped on her foot.

'Forgive her, she is very excited.' Claire glared at the two men, Gerald smiled apologetically at the training master who had not reacted to the comment. He continued as though she had simply answered 'Yes'

'You are one of five girls starting their year along with three boys. You will be on probation for your first year, if you fail to reach the standard required you will be sent home. Understood?'

Clairinia, aware that her father's foot was ready to step on her again nodded silently her eyes blazing. Everyone knew that the rule, although applying to all pages was only going to be put into practice for the girls.

'Very well then,' the training master nodded to the serving-man and he escorted Claire and her father out of the office. Clairinia was still silently fuming over the comment that she would be sent home, she wouldn't need to of course but the hint that she might was insulting.

* * *

Outside Gerald began his lecture.

'Claire darling you will have to learn to control yourself. You can't offend these people, any mistake gives them another excuse to send you home!' Gerald was usually a calm man but the thought of his daughter's hopes and dreams being crushed because she couldn't hold her tongue was enough to anger him.

Claire composed herself and faced her father. 'You know why they made that rule, it's so they can throw out the girls as soon as they can! It's not right, Keladry of Mindelan did it! The Lioness did it! They're both heroes but people still don't think girls can fight.' Claire was getting more and more agitated as she said this. When she started shouting Gerald silenced her and she finished in a heated whisper.

'I know, you and Fi will prove that once and for all. I know you can, your mother knows you can. You'll change things, you and those other girls starting this year. But only if you don't yell at the training master and get to the end of your page years!' Gerald was calm now and smiled as Salma reached them.

'Are you ready to go? Page Fianola has already gone to settle into her rooms.' Salma told them, her frizzy brown hair had come out of its neat bun during the course of the day, she brushed it out of her eyes carlessly as she examined the pair in front of her.

'I'm ready to go, father?' Gerald gave his daughter a hug and a wink before letting her go.

'I will see you during your holidays Claire.' She grinned up at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek before following Salma out of the room.

Salma showed Claire where her room was and told her when to meet Lord HaMinch.

'You'll be given a sponsor who has already finished hi… their' she amended tactfully 'probation. And I'll tell you what I told your sister, don't stick together too much. There are those who still don't want girl pages, they won't like it if you help each other too much.' Salma saw the girl's face and smiled, 'You sister's room is two down from yours. She knows where yours is too.'

'Thank you,' Clairinia had decided she liked this frank woman, 'where is dinner?'

'Your sponsor will show you but it's down there to the right. It's usually pretty noisy so you should be able to find it. You won't get lost after about a week. It's easy enough to find places after a while.' There was a brief companionable silence until they reached a row of ten doors with girl's voices coming from inside.

'All the girls' rooms are along here. You will like them I think, they are a good bunch.' Claire grinned and thanked Salma before entering the room that would be hers for the next four years, hopefully.

* * *

**What do you think? Claire's a bit like Alanna and Fianola's like Kel, so far. Hope you liked it. Please review?! I love you guys already but I'll love you even more if you do. It brightens my worst maths lesson and makes me so happy.**

**TPJ!**


	4. Sponsors

**I know, I know I am a horrible person and I haven't updated in weeks, I know you hate me now. I hope you will forgive me and read on.**

**Tuxie13-I'm glad you like the characters. I tried to make them different from each other even though they are sisters. Have you noticed how Tamora Pierces characters are so different from one another. I think that is part of what makes them great.**

**Lady leopard-Thanks. I know I really should have updated sooner. I'm not very good at finishing my homework on time.**

**Isabelle-Thank you, I like Gerald too. **

**Vicky-Nice to know who you are and that I'm not replying to someone different every time. You gave me some stuff to think about, thank you. **

**ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY VERY SORRY BUT PLEASE READ ON!**

* * *

Fianola knocked on her sister's door.

'Claire, are you ready? We have to get to dinner!'

'Come in, I'm almost ready.' Fianola let herself into the room. The furniture and set up was the same but the room looked very different.

'You've only been here for ten minutes and already your room is worse than at home.' Clairinia's bedroom had clothes strewn across the floor, bags half unpack and the bed all rumpled.

'Oh picky, picky. We can't go to dinner until we get our sponsor. Remember Father told us about that. I have heard from other people that this place is a rabbit warren. We wouldn't be able to find the hall without someone showing us.'

'Oh yes of course.' Fianola had begun to fold her sister's clothes and make neat piles to be put away. 'How long does it take to put on some breeches? You don't need to change anything else.'

'I'm ready.' Clairinia came out and the two sisters exchanged nervous expressions. Than Fianola grinned.

'We'll be fine Claire don't worry.'

'I know I'll be fine,' She gave Fianola a shaky smile 'because I have you.' They released each other and, after giving her sister a final reassuring smile, Fianola left the room knowing that, even though she would never admit it Claire liked her quiet time.

Claire looked around her room, she liked it, it was simple and it wasn't pink. She grimaced at the thought. Yvenne had insisted that their room be pink, needless to say it was hideous. For the last three years she had gone to sleep with a look of distaste on her face. It was a cheerful thought, even if she was kicked out she could go back to her sister and her parent. With that on her mind she left her room confidently.

* * *

Standing out side her new room waiting for the training mast Fianola worried. She didn't worry about her sister, Fianola knew her sister would be fine, she was a natural at the sword and that was a knight's main weopon.

No, she wondered about herself. She did well with horses, she had always loved them but she had troubles with the sword. She was as good as her sister was with a sword but with a bow. Even on a horse she rarely missed. All three of the 'sisters' had taken Kelady of Mindelan's word to heart... well, for a few weeks in Yvenne's case. She had changed her mind after that and decided to go to the convent. Fianola and Clairinia had trained together, they had run through the forest and Fianola had helped Clairinia with her shooting, it still needed work...

BANG! Doors slamming shut broke Fianola out of her thoughts, she looked up and met the eyes of another girl. She was looking around nervously, her hands clasped in front of her. For a second her eyes met Fianola's, Fianola smiled and was rewarded. The girl visibly relaxed, Fianola knew what one friendly face could do for your confidence. She couldn't resist looking down the hall at her sister. She was standing tall, her hands by her sides. Her eyes were darting across the faces around her. No doubt she was sizing them up for a match tomorrow. Fianola rolled her eyes internally, and went back to worrying...

* * *

_Oh no, oh no! Goddess, no Mithros give me strength!_ Claire was panicking. Here eyes were darting around her, worries that she had banished while talking to her sister now came to the surface. _Compared to Fi I am good with a sword but she's not that good... I am awful with a longbow and I always miss with my crossbow. I bet Fi isn't panicking, she's probably going through how to set up her room up better or something useful like that. SHE would never panick like... Oh NO!_

* * *

Lord Padraig had arrived. He was flanked by boys ranging from 11 to about 16. There were only three girls there, they were all in their second year. Most girls had held back until Keladry of Mindelan had become a squire before they decided to try for their shields.

The training master regarded the girls and boys in front of him. The new boys' rooms were next to the row of girls' rooms. He faced a girl at the opposite end of the corridor from Fianola, she breathed a sigh of relief that was until she saw that her sister would be second.

When the training master asked for a sponsor for the first girl two hands went straight into the air. The boy that Padraig picked claimed to be the girl's brother. Fianola pondered that... _if I had started last autumn I could have sponsored Claire._

'Clairinia of Hunters Ridge.' Her sister's clear voice cut through her thoughts. _That's happening a lot lately_

'Who will sponsor her?' One boy raised his hand, he didn't hesitate. Fianola didn't know him precisely but she had met his aunt before. She looked over the boy that was to look after her sister. He was handsome, his light brown hair was cut short and looked ruffled, he was about Fianola's own height and looked to only be a year older. He walked over to Clairinia and smiled down at her, she grinned back. Fianola released a breath she didn't know she was holding, her sister would be well looked after by this charming boy.

The man faced the girl across from Fianola, 'Name and fief.' The girl stared up at him, with her huge blue eyes and blond hair you could guess that her home was towards the northern tip of Tortall.

'Kiniki of Ankorae, my Lord.' She sounded nervous although she didn't stammer. Ankorae was indeed to the north, it was almost at the Scanran border.

'Who will sponsor her?' Padraig turned to the older boys, one boy raised his hand. 'You Brornan?'

'Please sir, she's my cousin.' The training master nodded. A short youth pushed his way to the front of the group to stand beside Kiniki. She smiled at him, if he was short, she was tiny.

'You, probationer,' He had turned to Fianola. 'Name and fief.'

'Fianola of Hunters Ridge sir.' She could feel their eyes on her. A couple laughed when they saw no one was putting their hand up.

'No beginner may go unsponsored, ' Fianola blushed and looked down, because she was staring at her feet she didn't see the hand go up. 'Thank you Hollyrose. Stand with your probationer.' A boy came to stand next to her, she looked up but he didn't make eye contact. The group of boys focused on another girl as she introduced herself.

She studied her sponsor, he was tall and gangly but fit. He looked about thirteen, _a third year probably_.

He also had a scowl on his face, he didn't really look like the kind of person who would sponsor a girl without knowing them first. She sighed and looked back at Padraig, all the girls had sponsors and now he was starting with the new boys. Once he finished she turned to her sponsor, she didn't even know his name.

'Hello, my name is Fianola,' She held her hand out for him to shake. He finally made eye contact, glaring at her angrily although she didn't know what she could have possibly done to make him angry at her. She flinched, and he walked away trailing after the other pages. Fianola looked around for her sister but she had already gone. She sighed, she looked after her sisters but they always seemed to think that she could handle things on her own. Now she wasn't so sure if that was true.

* * *

**I will really try to update quicker from now on. To take that long to put up something that isn't even that long is kind of pathetic. Please review and at least tell me how pathetic it is. **

**TPJ!**


	5. Lachran

**I know I am a failure but please, review anyway. :) PLEASE? **

**Thank you for the Story Alerts! **

'Lachran' Clairinia grasped her new sponsor's hand and grinned.

'Clairinia -Claire- of Hunters Ridge. If you don't mind me asking, why sponsor me? I don't know you at all.' She wanted to know why he had sponsored her before she made an opinion of him.

'You met my aunt once, Keladry of Mindelan?' He grinned as Clairinia's face showed her shock.

'That isn't a reason. Just because you are related to the second female knight in a hundred years...' Clairinia blushed and trailed off when she realised who she was talking to.

'Look, can we just go to dinner? We can talk later and I want to show you some stuff on the way.' Claire reluctantly nodded and Lachran began to walk away. She trotted to keep up with his longer legs. 'This place is easy to get lost in, the person who planned it must have been crazy...'

Clairinia followed Lachran down the corridor and out of the pages wing. She studied him as he continued to talk. He was a lot taller than her, almost a head. But then, as Yvenne had often pointed out, it didn't take much to be taller than her. She supposed he was handsome but he was more Fianola's taste than hers.

'This is the Dining Hall.' Lachran pushed open the door to a big hall and followed Claire inside.

The room was very large and filled with rows and rows of table with benches full of boys (and a few girls) a little older than Claire. At one end of the room there was a raised platform with another table running perpendicular to the tables for the students. That was where the masters and Lord Padraig sat. However Lachran guided Claire down to the other end of the room and directed her to pick up a tray and fill it with food. She laughed when she saw the mound of food piled on his plate.

He saw her laughing and grinned again 'Once you get in the routine trust me, you will be eating a lot too.'

She shook her head, still smiling and put a carrot on her plate.

'Where are we going to sit?'

'Where do you want to sit?'_ Boys can be so annoying_, she thought. She raised her eyebrow and he chuckled. He led her to a table where some of the other sponsors had already led their charges. He sat down next Brornan, one of the other new girl's sponsors he looked about the same age as Lachran although he was only her height. He smiled at her in a cheerful way and she shook her head.

'Are all pages this cheerful or is it just you two?' Claire laughed at the other new girl's question, she had been thinking the same thing. 'Kiniki' The girl shook hands with Lachran and Claire in turn and they introduced themselves to her.

Claire picked up her knife and fork only to have Lachran push them back down onto the table.

'You can't eat until Padraig says you can.'

'Which is when?' Kiniki complained

'Right about now.' Lachran said standing up. Brornan saw his cousin's confused expression and dragged her up by her arm.

For the first time since she had entered the room Claire looked at the dais. She tried to work out who each person was. Obviously there was the training master, Lord Padraig HaMinch. On his left was a man that she didn't know, he had crowing black hair cut short and… blue eyes. She gasped and looked down when she realised who the man was. She jerked her head up again when the training master began speaking.

'Welcome to another year. We pray to the Great God Mithros for our training, may it serve us well. May our warriors come home safely from battle and may our families live peacefully. Great Mithros, may you guide us through trouble times and save us.'

After a pause everyone realised he had finished and the many voices responded 'So mote it be'

There was a clatter of cutlery and much banging of chairs as everyone sat down and began to eat.

'Does he always pray to Mithros? There isn't a war going on and there aren't lots of people fighting…' At Hunters Ridge and many other fiefs like it other gods were worshiped more faithfully than Mithros.

'Well we are all training to be knights aren't we?' Lachran was bitter. 'We are devoting the next eight years of our lives to learning how to kill and fight. What did you expect?'

'She has a point, he's not being very positive talking like a war could break out at any second.' Claire laughed when Kiniki agreed with her.

'So,' Brornan changed the subject 'I know why my crazy cousin is a page,' Kiniki shoved her elbow into Brornan's side as he said this 'but I figured that was just the family insanity. Why you?'

'I just really didn't want to go to the convent.' Claire replied and shrugged 'I just never found that any of that stuff was remotely interesting.'

'That is because it isn't, it's supposed to make us feel and more importantly act stupid so we are never better than our future husbands at anything.' Kiniki, Claire noted, shared her opinion of the convent.

'Still, wouldn't it be fun to wear all the pretty dresses and be all made-up and beautiful?' Brornan received another playful elbow in his ribs for that comment.

'I don't know if you'd look any good in a dress Brornan.' Lachran laughed at Claire's comment and Brornan scowled at him.

'When you suggested we sponsor girls this year why did I agree?'

'Because you wanted to find a girl to court. Pity you picked your cousin isn't it?' Lachran was still grinning ridiculously.

'It's the story of my life. My cousin stopped me from marrying the most beautiful page in the castle by being unpopular. Only she could.'

One of the boys next to Brornan asked him a question and, while he and Lachran talked to him Claire and Kiniki sat in companionable silence. Claire, next to Lachran looked across at him once she finished. He was still eating but he kept shooting glances over his shoulder.

'Mithros Lachran! You look like you've got a twitch, what are you looking at?' Startled he looked down at her.

'Nothing!'

'Rubish!' Claire looked over her shoulder and tried to see what he had been looking at. It was only the benches behind them. There were only a few people there, Fianola, her sponsor and about four other people. Fianola, Claire noticed, looked miserable.

A bell rang somewhere down the front of the hall and Fianola jumped.

'Let's get back, you get a day off tomorrow but after that the torture starts. You will need every bit of extra rest you can get. Trust me.' She knew he was changing the subject but she agreed anyway. She glanced at her sister and caught her eye.

'Are you ok?' She mouthed but Fianola shooed her away.

She walked back to the corridor where their rooms were with Lachran, Kiniki and Brornan. Brornan and Lachran bid farewell to the girls and promised to meet them outside their rooms before breakfast.

'So what do you think?' Claire sat down on Kiniki's bed and looked at her new friend. She supposed she was her friend now. She seemed nice enough.

'I think that this is going to be even harder than I thought.' Kiniki grinned and shooed her out of her room.


	6. Hunter

**Fi POV**

_'Hello, my name is Fianola,' She held out her hand out for him to shake. He finally made eye contact, glaring at her angrily although she didn't know what she could have possibly done to make him angry at her. She flinched, and he walked away trailing after the other pages. Fianola looked around for her sister but she had already gone. She sighed, she looked after her sisters but they always seemed to think that she could handle things on her own. Now she wasn't so sure if that was true..._

She watched her sponsor (she still didn't even know his name) walk away with most of the other pages. A few of the page sponsors were still standing there, instructing the other 'probationers' in the ways of life at the palace. She didn't know what to do.

She knew that Claire would race up to her sponsor and hit him over the head until he did what he was supposed to. She also knew that Yvenne would yell out until he turned around, she winced at the very though. Yvenne was very good at getting what she wanted by means of yelling. Fianola however, was, by far the quietest of the three 'sisters'.

She sighed and trudged after her sponsor and the other pages.

She was glad that the boy had volunteered to show her around when she saw all of the turns they took (even though he wasn't exactly 'showing' her around). The palace was full of strange turns and corridors with corridors and doors coming off them. It was very confusing. Fianola had a good sense of direction when it came to being lost in a forest but the setup of the Palace was impossible for her to understand. She continued to follow the boys in front of her.

As she walked she tried to remember the way that they came. She tried… and failed. She walked along the corridor and nearly ran into the boys she was following. They had stopped in front of two, high, double doors. She couldn't reach the top of the doorframe. The boys pushed them open. To Fianola's surprise, her sponsor waited for her as his friends filed through.

'I am not going to look after you.' He still looked angry. 'If you annoy my friends or embarrass us or anything else I will hurt you.' Fianola cowered back from him. 'I am not your friend but I will show you how to get back. You sit with me, you do not speak, you do not giggle and when I am done, I will take you back.'

Fianola was shocked. She nodded mutely and followed him into the hall. There were so many boys in the room! There were eight long tables filled with boys ranging from ten to seventeen. The only girls she saw were younger than her because she had obviously started late.

She spotted Claire who looked like she was enjoying herself. She was sitting with a very short blonde girl and a boy who was only a little taller than the girl. Fianola was glad that Claire was doing ok and that she had finally found friends shorter than her. Under normal circumstances Fianola would have laughed but after her sponsor's lecture she didn't dare. The final part of her sister's quartet was the tallest of all of them. Fianola recognised him as Claire's sponsor. Looking at him, she wished that she was over there with him. She saw Claire laugh at something the shorter boy said and when Claire's sponsor grinned he turned towards her. She looked down blushing and kept eating.

She finished her dinner quickly and, now that she was no longer hungry realised how tired she was. She smothered a yawn and discretely looked down the table at her sponsor. He had hardly started eating and caught her looking. He scowled at her. She did her best not to cower back into her chair.

She checked on Claire and caught her eye. Claire mouthed 'Are you ok?' but Fianola motioned for her to talk later. She sighed and sat back in her chair then jumped when a bell rang.

Most of the pages and the squires that were there gathered their trays and took them to a long window that took up most of one wall. They turned them over to the kitchen help and left the Mess. The only people left were those who hadn't finished eating.

Fianola didn't get up to go with them because her sponsor was still eating. He looked up at her once it was only the two of them at the table.

'Come here.' Fianola slid closer along the wooden bench. Her felt sick with dread. 'I am going to take you back to your room and tomorrow I will take you to the tailors. They will supply you with your uniform and you will take it back to your room. By then you should know your way around so I shouldn't need to show you anything. After the tailors, you're on your own. Oh, and I have some advice for you. Go home.' With that he left the table. He got out into the corridor before Fianola exploded.

'Wait' He turned around. Fianola had been quiet since she had gotten her sponsor, she hadn't protested when he treated her like an idiot or when he ignored her. But she wouldn't stand for him telling her to go home. 'Why do you hate me so much? I know that some conservatives still don't think girls should be knights but Hollyrose isn't a conservative fief! Why did you even volunteer to be my sponsor if this was what you are going to do?'

He stared at her silently for a minute.

'I didn't volunteer. Do you want to know how I ended up as your sponsor? My brother Merric, my parents favourite, their beloved eldest, that's why. He was in Keladry of Mindelan's year. They were friends and my parents loved that. No, we're not conservatives, but that doesn't mean that I want the commoners and the women to have the same rights as men.' He stepped towards Fianola and towered over her. 'My parents found out that there would be girls in this year. They sent My Lord a letter saying that I would take on any girl that didn't have a sponsor. Merric was pleased; he wants me to do what he did, to treat women tramps like equals. But I am going to put you in your place, go home.'

'Can I at least know your name so I can avoid you from now on?' Plans of bravely challenging him once she got her shield began forming in her mind but he walked on without another word.

Fianola was proud but she knew that she would never find her way back if she didn't follow him. She walked after him until she recognised where they were. She turned off a large corridor with many windows into the pages wing. The boy from Hollyrose went down the boys' corridor and she found the corridor with the girls' rooms and went into her room.

She sat in the dark for long minutes shaking. Tears surged down her face and she couldn't stop them. She had known it would be hard, that there would be people who would try to stop her but she had always counted on having someone to help her through. She knew that Claire would be fine. If Claire's sponsor didn't look after her then she would, but she didn't have that kind of insurance.

* * *

**Claire POV**

After she left Kiniki's room Claire got ready for bed. She did her teeth, got changed and used the privy.

She was in a very good mood. She had been in the palace for less than a day and she already had three good friends, four counting Fi. Thinking of Fi brought her to the next thing that made her happy. She could be as messy as she like and take as long as she wanted in the privy, the bathroom and the dressing room.

'Mithros, Fi!' She ran to the door and crept down the corridor as most of the pages were already in bed. She knocked on Fi's door and waited.

'Who is it?' She knew it was a standard question but she couldn't resist.

'Claire! Who do you think?'

Fianola opened the door and Claire noticed her eyes were red.

'Fi, what's wrong?' It was obvious she had been crying. Claire shut the door and sat Fianola down on the bed. Fi shook her head she was very proud. 'Fi tell me.'

'It's everything, we won't see mum and dad for months, were alone here and it's just so hard.'

'Liar' Claire knew her sister. She was almost fourteen and she was very strong. She had been longing to get away from home for a long time. 'Even at dinner there was something wrong. Is it your sponsor?'

Fianola looked away from Claire and she knew she'd guessed right.

'Why? What happened?'

'I don't want to talk about it. Go to bed, I'll tell you in the morning.' Claire knew that she wouldn't but she left anyway.

'Kiniki's right, she thought as she got into bed This is going to be harder than I thought.'

* * *

**Thank you for the Favourite Story; Chris Finkle, sarabistarfire,**

**Thank you for the Story Alert; Chris Finkle, Secret Scribbled Notes, sarabistarfire,**

**Thank you for the Favourite Author; Chris Finkle,**

**Vicky- Thank you for the review. I love Brornan too, he's funny or at least I am going to try and make him funny. And Lachran is a sweetie**

**REVIEW! Even just to tell me how much it sucks!**


	7. Before the bell

**I know I'm pathetic and I take ages but I have an excuse this time. I went to Europe for the holidays! Five weeks so I haven't had much time with my computer. But still, I know I need to write faster, I am trying, truly.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Fianola POV**

Fianola's first thought when she woke up was how very peaceful the palace seemed. She walked over to her window and looked out over the courtyard, breathing in the fresh air. Her mother had never liked the palace. She complained about it being loud and irritating and impossible dull. Like Claire, she had little patience. Gerald however had a much calmer nature. While his wife and younger daughter would enjoy the adrenaline rush of hunting in the forest, he would much prefer to let them do the hunting and just enjoy the forest's quiet beauty…

'Stop it Fi, you're not at home anymore.' She knew that talking to herself was the first sign of madness but she was pretty sure she wasn't mad. She shook her head and walked away from the window. She got dressed and decided to finish unpacking in the time before the bell went off.

She sorted her breeches and tunics and undershirts into her drawers and started when the bell went off just as she was about to finish. Her father _had_ warned her about the bell. He had told many stories about the palace to his daughters over the years. However she hadn't realised just how loud 'very loud' was until now.

She put the last of her clothes away in the drawers and started to get ready for her first day as a page. Well, almost a page. She sighed, at least, she though, you have an easier road than Keladry of Mindelan.

In the freshness of the morning, with birds singing outside her window and a breeze cooling the interior of her room, it seemed to her like the day before hadn't happened. She knew she was ready to be a page, she had been waiting to start page training since that fateful day that she had met the second lady knight in over one hundred years; Keladry of Mindelan. Now she was ready and she had Claire to help her.

**Claire **

Claire heard the bell from her bed and jerked awake. She groaned and rolled back over; she had never been a morning person. Unfortunately the, 'one more minute' she mumbled about as she rolled over turned into much, much longer…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I know it's really short but I'm going to put the next chapter up really really soon. **

**PLEASE review! It makes me work faster. Every time I read a review I reply (at least I think I reply to all of them) and then I go and start work again because I feel guilty. **

**TPJ!**


End file.
